This Is Your Life
by SlayaNoelle
Summary: Just a fluffy look into the future.  Post ChosenNFA.  Buffy has moved to some where more peaceful.  What happens when she gets a surprise email from the one she truly loves?  BANGEL


This is Your Life

AN #1) This is a one-shot. Possible sequel if you ask nicely. Just a little look into the future...if I had my way.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. I could dream..couldn't I?

Spoilers: Anything is fair game

Seclusion is apparently a good thing. That has become Buffy's motto after all this time. There is nothing wrong with a little apartment, roommate that DOESN'T know what goes bump in the night, two jobs, school, and all in a quieter area than California.

Buffy gave up her big city living for a small townhouse type apartment with a college schoolmate in the Metro St. Louis area. As Buffy pulled her white Chevy Cobalt Coupe, she smiled. It had been six months since her decision to trade in the busy life for something more low profile. Slaying was still apart of her life, but not as much as it had been now that the other slayers had been activated. The demon population was still present but seemed to get less and less evil with each encounter.

Buffy got out of her vehicle and found her key to her apartment. She noticed the light was on in the living room. 'Courtney must be home,' she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hey gurlie!" Courtney greeted her cheerily. Courtney looked up from her computer screen to welcome her roomie home.

"Hey, Court. Busy working on homework?" Buffy asked, setting her bag on the stairs and taking off her shoes.

"Yea. You know how it is. We graduate in December, though. It's almost all over," Courtney said, turning her attention back to her work.

"All I can say is that I'm glad it's over. I'm too old to be in college," Buffy replied from the kitchen, grabbing a beer.

"You're only 26. Shoot..I'm 27 and still in college. We're just playing catch up,"

Buffy sat down on the couch, drained from her night class. Criminology was more than just "the study of crime". She was majoring in Law Enforcement. She never thought she'd be choosing a career in law enforcement but it was now her goal. She wanted to still help people. But, in a normal, human way. She'd earned her normalcy. She just couldn't resist a little action every now and then.

She flipped through the channels until she came upon VH1. They were playing one of her favorite songs: Dig by Incubus. She took out her laptop and began checking her email.

She opened her hotmail account and saw 2 new emails. One from Willow and another that appeared to be junk mail. She opened the one from her best friend.

"Buffy-

Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting the states again in about a month. If you'd like me to come by St. Louis, just let me know. Oz and I miss you!! Love you!

Wills"

Oz and Willow had gotten back together after they ran into each other in Rome. Oz had been playing a small café that willow had gone into for some coffee. Willow knew, the moment she saw him, that love could be found again with her first love, after Tara. They've been together now for 3 years, traveling the world.

Buffy looked to the second email. She noticed it only the letter "A" as who it was from and "(none)" as the subject of the email. Something told her not to delete it, and she opened it, hoping that no viruses snuck into her computer. She opened the letter and saw that it wasn't junk mail. It was a letter to her, from Angel, of all people.

"Dear Buffy-

It has been years since I've last seen you. I am in St. Louis on business and thought maybe you and I could have dinner. I miss you. I know that we haven't talked much and we have ourselves to blame for that. I'd like to take you out to eat, maybe see a movie and catch up on our lives now. I also have something very important to tell you, that cannot be told in an email. You've got my email address now. I don't know how to add you to that instant messenger program, otherwise I would try to contact you on that. Let me know if you are interested. I am in town for two weeks.

Yours Always,

Angel"

Buffy was pleasantly surprised to say the least. She hadn't expected to hear from Angel at all. The had seen each other once since the battle in Sunnydale. She had gotten word from Willow, after Giles decided to keep it from her, that there was trouble in L.A. Buffy was able to make it just as the fight had begun. She fought along side Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn. Although Gunn didn't make it, Illyria, Spike, Angel, and her had been able to stop the ultimate apocalypse. They had made it though the worst battle of their lives and they had done it together. Buffy hadn't spoke to Giles since that day, unable to forgive his actions. That had been three years ago. Buffy was wondering what could have been so important Angel would track down her email and contact her. She added him to instant messenger and he appeared "online" immediately thereafter. Buffy clicked on his name and typed him.

Buffy99: Hey, Angel.

A: Hello Buffy. I was beginning to wonder if I had downloaded this messenger thing right.

Buffy99: Sorry. Just got home from school.

A: I see. Did you get my email? Are you doing anything tonight?

Buffy99: Actually, I am.

A: Oh? Really.

Buffy99: Yes. I have a date with a fairly handsome man.

no reply

Buffy99: Angel…it's you. I'm agreeing to what you offered in the email. Give me about an hour to get ready and get to the city.

A: Oh. Funny. I see. Well...do you want me to pick you up?

Buffy99: No. I live in the suburbs. I'll just come meet you outside your hotel. Where are you staying at?

A: The Ritz Carlton.

Buffy99: Very very fancy. Business must be going quite well.

A; We get by.

Buffy99: Alright, so I'll meet you in the lobby in about an hour?

A: Works for me. Be careful.

Buffy99: You know me.

A has logged off.

Buffy sighed. It was almost as if nothing had changed between them. Buffy decided to go with a dress casual look. She chose her black slacks, high heeled boots, a cream colored long sleeved v-neck, and her black leather jacket that went down to her knees. She drove herself to the nearest Metro link station and hopped on to a train that would lead her to downtown St. Louis. She entered the lobby and instantly felt out of place. This was a place of luxury. A place celebrities, that visited St. Louis, stayed. Buffy sat in the lobby, awaiting to see Angel. She wondered if he'd changed any. He would always be sexy to her, no matter what. He had that aura of confidence about him that she could never find unattractive.

She didn't have to wait long at all. The elevator dinged and Angel walked out of it, looking around the lobby. Buffy stood up, noticing that there was something different about him, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Angel noticed her immediately, as if his heart had led his eyes to her.

"Buffy, you look amazing," Angel said, greeting her.

"You look just as good as always, Angel," Buffy reached her arms out to pull him into a hug, but he backed away. She was, to say the least, hurt by his lack of affection.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat," Angel said, gesturing her to the front doors of the hotel.

Buffy just nodded her head, eyeing him, wondering what exactly it was he had to tell her. 'Maybe he's found someone else' Buffy thought to herself as the got into his rental SUV.

"So, where would you like to go?" Angel asked, nervously.

"Well. The Hill is a famous neighborhood around here. Best Italian restaurants in the mid-west from what I hear. Haven't eaten there myself, but I know how to get there,"

"Sounds great," Angel replied, unsure if he could actually go through with his plan. She led him to Tony's restaurant. Angel helped her out of the vehicle and led her into the restaurant. Tony's was uncharacteristically slow for a Wednesday night and they were able to get a table very quickly. Angel was hoping for a restaurant that was not crowded. He wasn't sure how Buffy may react to his news. Angel pulled out the chair for her and then sat himself.

"May I begin by saying good evening to you both. My name is Dean. I'll be your server this evening. May I start you off with a glass of wine or an appetizer or both?"

Angel looked to Buffy, as if to ask her what they should both get.

"We'll both have your red wine. We'll also have an order of toasted ravioli," Buffy said, closing her menu.

"Yes ma'am," the waiter nodded to her and took their soft drink glasses out of the way.

"Well. That sounds appetizing,"

"St. Louis is famous for it's toasted ravioli's. I figured it would be nice to eat some homemade ravioli from the place where it is most famous. Plus, wine is always good with Italian food," Buffy replied, as she noticed the waiter place her wine in front of her.

They ordered the rest of their food and sat in silence, both really unsure what to say.

"so, Angel. You said you had something to tell me in your email. Care to share?" Buffy asked curiously, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"That will have to wait until after dinner. Tell me what you've been up to," Angel said, changing the subject.

Buffy sighed. "Well, I'm in my last semester of school at one of the local 4 year universities. I decided on law enforcement as my career path. Funny, I know. I work as a telecommunicator right now as well as a sales associate at a clothing store in the area. How about you?"

"Sounds like you're keeping yourself very busy. I am working as an investigator with a state agency and a case brought me here. Thought I'd look up an old friend," Angel smiled.

At that time, their food arrived. They had another bout of silence as they ate. Angel paused to look at Buffy, in awe of her. After all this time, he still felt their connection and loved her. Little did he know, Buffy was thinking the same thing.

As they finished their meals, Buffy stole a few glances at Angel. She couldn't help but wonder what this big news he had for her was. She was confused by his lack of physical contact with her earlier and by his verbal interest in her. Men could be so freaking confusing.

The waiter returned with the bill for their dinner, which Angel paid for without hesitation. Buffy smiled at him for his chivalry.

"Would you like to come back to my hotel room? Get away for the night?" Angel offered as he went to retrieve her jacket from the near by coat hanger. He assisted her as she slipped it on.

"That would be nice," Buffy replied, surprising herself. She didn't have to work tomorrow and it would be nice to get away from her roommate and her roommate's overly affectionate boyfriend.

Angel nodded and led her out to his SUV. He opened the door for her, let her in, then went to his side and began to drive off.

"Good choice for dinner, Buffy," Angel said, reaching for her hand to interlace his fingers with hers. Buffy let him take her hand but didn't look very happy.

"Glad you liked it. Mind telling me what's going on? I thought you'd tell me this big news at dinner…but you're keeping me in suspense," Buffy grumbled.

"Patience has never been your virtue, sweetheart," was his only reply.

'He's more stoic than he was before…' Buffy thought to herself. Had he found someone else? Was he getting married? Last she knew was that he had been seeing some girl/wolf. But then why would he be holding her hand?

"I'll take your silence as a way for you to keep quiet for now. But, I didn't get all dressed up and take that really long drive for you to tell me something and then you not tell me. You are going to tell me at the hotel right?" Buffy said, her patience wavering.

Angel took their interlaced fingers and brought it up to his lips, keeping his eyes on the roadway. He had no reply. He didn't want to tell her in the restaurant or in the car. That's when he came up with the idea of telling her at his hotel room. When it was her and him together, no prying eyes and no overly perky servers.

Angel pulled the rental into the parking garage at the hotel. They made their way to his room, hands still joined. As they made their way to his door, he got out his key and slipped it into the lock. He led her into his room and she sat on his bed. He began to loosen his tie and take off his shoes. She just sat there wondering what the hell was going on. After all this time they were still lacking in the communication area. But it was just him having the problem communicating. Buffy stood, frustrated as his stoic behavior.

"I'm here Angel. What is so damned important that you had to lead me to your hotel room. Ya know, you could have just told me at dinner…..you're putting it off…and.." Buffy was cut off of her rant as Angel came up to her and pulled her towards him gently. He bent his head and kissed her with all the pent up passion and love he felt for her. Buffy melted into his passionate kiss. It was when he slipped his tongue into her mouth that she realized what it exactly was he was wanting to tell her. He was breathing and she could feel the warmness of his breath on her face. His mouth was warm as she kissed him.

She pulled away, her breath taken away by his kiss. "You-you--Angel you're human!" Buffy said, putting her hand over his heart. "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner…" Buffy trailed off, still amazed by the fact he was alive.

"I wanted you to know. It isn't something I could just call you and tell you about. I'm not really here on business. I wanted to share this with you and see your reaction in person. That's why I pulled away from you earlier. I just wanted you to find out in a more personal setting," Angel said, smiling at her.

"So...what about your girlfriend?"

"You mean Nina?"

Buffy nodded, looking away from him. He put his hand to her face and turned her to look at him.

"I never loved her, if that's what you mean. She was someone there to fill the void I had in my heart after you. I never thought I'd actually get my shanshu, and I wasn't sure if you'd ever be cookies…so…"

"I am a golden brown. No dough in this batch," Buffy chucked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

"So…you and I…do you want to try this again?" Angel began. "I know I've hurt you in the past. I left for good reason, I wanted you to have a normal life. One I couldn't give you. But, if you'll have me, I'd love to show you a normal life."

"I want that more than anything on this earth Angel. It's always been you," Buffy replied, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Angel smiled back genuinely. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you," Buffy replied, kissing him again.

They spent the rest of their night reacquainting themselves with each other. They had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
